


Clear Those Thoughts From Your Head

by writingscisaac



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 08:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1130568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingscisaac/pseuds/writingscisaac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt was still being haunted by his past in some way or another and Thomas is looking to fix that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clear Those Thoughts From Your Head

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in Paradise by the way. (au where Newt is immune basically)

Thomas wasn't an idiot. He knew when something was up with his friends. 

I mean, not that the screaming from down the hall would've been a clue or anything. 

He didn't know who Newt was trying to fool. Every morning would be the same: wake up, grab some food from frypan _(because even after all this time, frypan still demanded to be the cook)_ , sit at the table, see Newt walk in and grab some food, and watch him as he placed his food down across from Thomas at the table. Thomas would nod at him and ask him how he slept. 

_"Like a bloody baby."_

Of course. 

Every once in a while he'd try to back it up with a follow up explanation: _"ever since we escaped all the buggin' drama with WICKED everything's been easy."_

But it hasn't, not for Newt. 

So Thomas would just stare at him for a few moments in silence until Minho came over, bumping hips with Thomas when he sat down. He had looked back and fourth between Thomas and Newt, then bit into his apple, spitting out bits of it as he spoke. 

_"You two break up or something?"_

Thomas just shook his head, all too familiar with Minho's usual punches. Thomas just noticed a lot when Newt was down, which lead him to be staring at Newt more often, somehow _(even if he didn't fully realize it at the time)_ watching over Newt constantly to make sure he was OK. 

Minho noticed Thomas noticing Newt a lot as well. 

Minho thought Thomas was in love. 

Thomas thought Minho needed to go back to WICKED and get a new pair of eyes. 

It was now night, a week after the incident. 

Newt had been patching up the roof of the Main Building due to rain leaking in one night. The roof was still slightly wet from the rain of the previous night. 

He stood to walk over and grab a new board of wood when his foot curved the wrong way, catching onto a nail, and slipping on the wet roof when he attempted to get a foot down before he went over. 

The roof had to be about 20-30 feet high, not nearly as tall as the walls of the Maze. 

But tall enough. 

Newt went over, falling at a weird angle, and landed right onto his right arm.

He wanted to believe the snap he heard was a twig underneath him. 

So now it was the night previously mentioned. Newt was in bed, arm in a sling, laying on his back and sleeping. 

Only a few nightmares had sprung up that week as a result of the fall, but this nightmare had to be the worst. 

_Newt made it decently up the side of the Maze wall again, rubbing his left eye with the back of his hand. He breathed in, out, repeated for about 5 minutes. Then he let go._

_Except this time he just kept falling. He wouldn't stop falling._

_He was falling for so long he began to think he'd never stop, that he'd be stuck falling forever._

_Until he landed on something soft- a mattress?_

_He felt around him, his hands roaming on a soft cushion._

_When he was finally able to open up his eyes he scanned the room, seeing only white._

_White everywhere._

_He sat up, looking every where he could. Just more and more white._

_In the corner sat a white door with a tiny blackened window at the top. After a few moments, rat man walked in, leaving the door open behind him. He came up to Newt, a menacing grin on his face that chilled Newt to the bone._

_"We are ready for you Newt. The Killzone is fully developed. Your sacrifice is greatly appreciated by everyone. Especially Thomas."_

_Newt's expression went from confused to a new distorted form of confusion at the last statement. "What is that supposed to mean?"_

_The Ratman chuckled, like Newt had asked the dumbest question in the world. "Why, Thomas was the one who chose you for this experiment."_

_Newt's eyes widened as he stepped back in disbelief._

_At this, women dressed In all white came walking in, walking to Newt and restraining his arms. As Newt struggled to break free, yelling at them to get off him, Thomas came walking in, hands clasped behind his back, an gentle and eerie smile on his face. "Relax Newt, it's fine, you're gonna be fine."_

Newt woke up, leaping up out of bed, his back drenched in sweat and his hands shaking. His heartbeat was fast and his breathing came out uneven and fast as well. But... 

It was pretty cold in the cabin, why was his back _hot_... 

Then he felt it, arms wrapped around his waist and a chest pressed against his back, a mouth against the skin on the back of his neck. 

He then heard mumbling, the mumbling coming out in Thomas' voice. "It's fine, you're gonna be fine, we're all gonna be fine." 

All Newt could choke out at the time was a small "am I still dreaming?" 

Thomas let out a small laugh _(which was basically just a quick rush of air on the back of Newt's neck)_

"No, you're awake. You're fine, you're awake. You should go back to bed now though, I'm here." Thomas rubbed his nose down and up the back of Newt's neck, slowly running a curved finger up and down Newt's back comfortingly. He pressed his hand to Newt's stomach, coaxing him back until he laid on his back again. 

Thomas pressed against Newt's side, _(the side without the sling)_ , and wrapped his arms around Newt's waist, kissing his shoulder. "Just go to sleep, I'll be here." 

Newt coughed, feeling weird not being able to wrap his arms around Thomas as well. But he also coughed because, well, _this was new???_

He just laid there, letting Thomas kiss at his shoulder and run his fingers softly against his side. 

"I had a dream that Ratman wanted my brain for some shucked experiment." 

Thomas hummed against his shoulder, then grunted and pressed his face into the crook of Newt's neck, breathing out a huff of air through his nose. 

"We won't ever see Ratman again." 

Newt let out an agreeing hum, relaxing back into the bed some more. They laid there in silence for a couple minutes, Thomas breathing soothing breaths onto Newt's neck, still softly running his fingers across Newt's sides. 

Then Newt's eyebrows scrunched with a confused and tired look, his eyes still closed. 

"If you had to choose one of us, any one of us, to have our brains used for experimentation, who would you choose?" 

He felt Thomas' head shift from its place in his neck. He could feel Thomas' eyes examining his face but he just kept his eyes closed. 

"Why would you ask me that?" 

Newt shifted slightly in Thomas's arms, repositioning his head on his pillow and opening his eyes to look at Thomas. "It's just that... In my dream you, you chose me and I just, shuck Tommy I don't know it was just a question." 

Thomas would've mistaken the ending of Newt's sentence as sounding frustrated if it wasn't for the use of his nick name. 

Thomas leaned up onto Newt more, hovering over him with one arm leaning on the bed, the other resting on Newt's cheek. 

"I would never choose." 

Newt's eyes looked back and fourth between Thomas', taking his good arm and holding a piece of Thomas' shirt between two fingers, rubbing it between them slowly. He kept looking at the movement of Thomas' shirt between his fingers, seemingly more interested in that. "I know." 

Thomas nodded, kissing Newt's nose and running his thumb across Newt's cheekbone. "Good that. So just stop with all this klunk about WICKED and choosing and go to sleep." 

"I don't know if I'll be able to sleep." 

Thomas shook his head, laying back down and wrapping his arms around Newt. tucking himself into his side again. "I'm here, you'll sleep fine." 

Newt snorted and turned on his side to face Thomas. "What makes you think you're so bloody special? _'Put a Thomas in your bed and you'll sleep fine'_?" 

Thomas sighed, nodding while he began to slowly move up and off Newt. "You're right, I should leave then if you don't need me-" 

"No." 

Thomas stopped and raised an eyebrow at Newt's reaction. 

"I just mean... Stay... Please?" 

Thomas nodded and dipped down to press a kiss to Newt's clavicle, moving up and pressing more kisses onto his neck on the way up. When he reached his jawline he ran the tip of his nose across half of it, nodding his head. 

"I'm not going anywhere."


End file.
